La Culpa de SU Sufrimiento
by neko.game.over
Summary: ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser una carga? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser a quien van a salvar? ¿Por qué siempre he de hacer sufrir a los demás? ¿Por qué han de cargar con mi castigo? ¿Por qué no entiendo nada? ¿Por qué todo está oscuro? Quiero poder ser quien los proteja y cuide, no me quiero separar de ellos, deseo hacer algo más que llorar alguna vez...


_**La Culpa de SU Sufrimiento**_

~Hiiii miinnaaaa-swaaaaan~ 3 Jjajajaja, hoooliiis soy nueva en FF y estoy un pooooquiiitoooo nerviosa XD. Mi nombre ta allí arriba y me da fastidio escribirlo 3, así que también respondo al nombre de mariale; aaaamooo escribir pero hay veces en las que soy irresponsable (casi siempre) y no subo los fic a tiempo (uuppss), pero les prometo que me esforzaré para poder hacerlos lo más tiernos, cómicos, y lemoneros posible, ¿no se los dije? me encanta el lemon XD y además soy fujoshi, jajaja el combo, pero también amo parejas como el jerza, así que si quieren que suba algun fic solo díganme el género, rated y trama que se los traigo hecho.

Quise comenzar con una pareja que toda mi vida he amado, JEEEERRZAAAA, me salió de mi corazoncito bello y hermoso, así que espero que lo disfruten. Y otra cosa, no se preocupen que los lemon van a llegar pronto ;).

Yyyyyy también pooorfaas algún error ortográfico o de redacción, pónganlo en los comentarios para que no vuelva a ocurrir, y cualquier crítica constructiva igualmente va a ser bienvenida, así mejoro la calidad :)

El anime Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, esta gran obra fue concebida por el gran Mashima-sensei 3

Como siempre, era un día sombrío, frío, triste, sin más que hacer sino seguir con la dichosa construcción de la Torre del Cielo y tolerar los maltratos de las personas que llevaban a cabo la administración de la nombrada anteriormente.

Allí me encontraba yo, Erza Scarlet, una pequeña niña pelirroja cuyo apellido le había sido otorgado por su gran y querido amigo Jellal Fernandez, quien en estos momentos se encontraba descansando junto a ella y sus demás nakama, en su pequeña celda, del arduo trabajo de esclavos que realizaban.

\- ¡Kyyyaaaaa¡ Estoy muy cansada, no quiero seguir trabajando en esta estúpida torre- Se queja desanimada la amante de los gatos con cara de sueño, tirada en el piso boca arriba haciendo dibujos imaginarios en el aire.

-Aunque digas eso, es imposible para nosotros salir de aquí, Milliana- Responde un tranquilo Simon sentado en una esquina de la pequeña "habitación".

-No nos afecta en nada quejarnos de vez en cuando, después de todo, no cambiaría nuestra situación en lo absoluto- Dice Sho tratando de matar un pequeño insecto que trataba de escabullirse por un hueco que tenía la pared.

-Y si llegara a cambiarla seguramente sería a peor. Buuufffff, así jamás podré ser _dandy._ \- Habla Wally con pocas energías.

-No debemos perder la fe, chicos. Fundamos el "Equipo Jellal" para salir de este asqueroso lugar, ¿no es verdad?- Dice el peliazul para mejorar los ánimos.

-Pero es casi imposible salir de "este asqueroso lugar"- Susurro entre mis piernas triste, tratando de que no me escuchen, lo cual no logro.

Un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la atmósfera. No sabía que debería de decir para enmendar lo que acabo de hacer. _Realmente empeoré la situación, soy un desastre_. Mientras pensaba en esto último y muchas otras cosas sin sentido alguno, se escuchan unos fuertes y estruendosos pasos que hicieron estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Aparentemente se dirigían a este lugar; empezaba a tener miedo.

-¡Oigan mocosos!- Dijo una potente y desagradable voz detrás de las rejas. -El jefe quiere ver de inmediato a la niña gata, al castaño, al catire, y al rarito, ¡de inmediato!- Declara el corpulento hombre.

-¡¿Para qué los quiere?!-Sentencia, levantándose de un golpe, un enfadado e impotente Jellal.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, niño idiota- Dice el hombre levantando su arma y dándole un golpe en el estómago al peliazul con la punta sin filo de esta.

-¡Jellal!- Exclamamos todos asustados, sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento se levanta Simon, y se dirige al guardia diciendo –Está bien, vámonos, pero no te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi amigo- Dice en un tono serio y desafiante.

-Jajajajaja, está bien mocoso, no quiero que todos los esclavos mueran antes de finalizar la torre- Responde sarcástico el hombre dándole un fuerte empujón a Simon, cayendo este suelo.

-¡Simon!- Se levantan mis tres amigos restantes para ayudarlo mientras sostengo a un adolorido Jellal.

-Si..mon…- Trata de pronunciar el peliazul tratando de levantarse pero sin éxito.

-Jellal…- _Volvemos a la misma situación anterior, no sé qué debo hacer, no puedo hacer nada, y si trato de ayudar sólo estorbaría a los chicos; siempre soy una carga, siempre he sido débil, siempre tienen que cuidar de mí y protegerme, no puedo soportarlo más_. Sin darme cuenta una traviesa lágrima escapa de mis párpados, cayendo sobre el tatuaje de quien tengo entre mis brazos.

-Erza… ¿estás bien?- Pregunta preocupado el peliazul.

-Eee…eet..too..yo- _Qué patética escena, ÉL preguntando si YO estoy bien, mientras que a ÉL acaba de recibir un fuerte golpe._

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- El grito de Milliana me saca de mis pensamientos trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Milliana!- Exclamo y volteo para ver qué ocurría. La escena delante de mí era horrible, Sho tenía lastimado un brazo mientras que Wally había sido lanzado contra la pared, y en estos momentos Simon se encargaba de proteger a Milliana de la punzante arma que amenazaba con atravesarlos con su filo.

-¡Oye maldito! ¡Deja en paz a nuestros amigos!- Gritaba un furioso Sho preparado para golpear al hombre.

-¡Detente Sho!- Exclama Simon soltando el arma del guardia mientras ayudaba a levantar a la niña neko. –Ya te dije que iríamos contigo, no tienes por qué usar la fuerza bruta- Le dice al anonadado hombre que se encuentra frente a él.

-Pppffff, bien. ¡Muévanse mocosos! Y no se atrevan a desafiarme de nuevo- Le responde molesto el guardia, dando una mirada de odio a Sho y Wally antes de voltearse y guiar a los niños al lugar indicado con anterioridad.

-¡Minna!- Los llamo, pero no hay respuesta. _No quiero que les ocurra nada, son como mi familia, no han hecho nada malo ¿verdad? No, imposible, se esfuerzan día a día sin descanso, entonces ¿por qué?_ \- ¡No pude…!- De repente recuerdo la escena de esta tarde.

 _ **Flashback…**_

-¡Muévanse insectos! ¡Trabajen más duro! ¿O es que acaso no quieren volver a ver a sus queridas familias?- Dice un violento y sarcástico guardia a aquellas personas a las que llamaba "insectos".

Me encontraba cargando pesadas rocas junto a Simon y Wally, era realmente un trabajo muy doloroso y cansado, no podía sentir ya mis pies, incluyendo al tortuoso sol que se posaba sobre nosotros despreocupadamente con todo su esplendor causándonos quemaduras y dolores de cabeza; sin embargo lo que más me hacía sufrir eran aquellos niños y ancianos que no podían siquiera soportar su propio peso en esos momentos y caían uno tras otro, mientras eran reprendidos a través de golpes por los guardias.

-Oye Simon- Habla en un susurro Wally -¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos haciendo esto? Tengo mucha hambre y los _dandy_ tienen que comer bien para conservar su figura.

-Realmente no lo sé, estoy muy agotado como para pensar en estos momentos. Pero supongo, por el sol que azota, que deben de ser como las 3:00 p.m.- Le responde sin fuerzas el castaño.

-¿¡Las 3:00 p.m.!?- Exclama Wally.

-Ssssshhhhh- Cubro la boca de mi compañero. El hombre con el látigo se encontraba mirándonos en esos momentos de una forma que no se podría considerar muy amigable.

-Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para terminar el trabajo. Si lo hacemos tal vez podramos salir pronto de aquí.

-Ok…- Dice un poco molesto nuestro querido postulante a _dandy._

-¡Yooossshh!- Sentencia Simon antes de volver con más fuerzas a su labor, siendo seguido posteriormente por nosotros dos.

Había transcurrido aproximadamente media hora, y realmente era casi imposible para mí seguir con este trabajo. No era capaz de tolerar ya mis pies, me daba vueltas la cabeza y estaba a punto de desmallarme. _Dije que si nos esforzábamos más terminaríamos esto rápido, ¡pero soy la que se encuentra más cansada de todos! ¡Qué hipócrita¡_ Me castigaba a mí misma por ser tan débil, cuando escucho una voz familiar dirigirse hacia nosotros.

-¡Oyee, minnaa!- Milliana, Sho y Jellal se dirigían hacia donde nos encontrábamos, cargando entre sus brazos una montañita de rocas cada uno.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que hoy les tocaba la parte interna de la torre- Dice un confundido pero alegre Simon a sus recién llegados nakama.

-Pues hoy no pudimos continuar con nuestra parte de la torre porque la persona que se encargaba de los planos se equivocó, así que tienen que cambiar toda la estructura, y por eso nos cambiaron de puesto junto a su división.- Contestaba una feliz Milliana tratando de no caer por la emoción.

No podía creerlo, la fatiga había desaparecido mágicamente con esas simples palabras, ahora quería ayudar más que antes. _No puedo ser verdad, todos juntos las 24 horas del día a partir de ahora, ¡arigato Kami-saamaaa!_

-Esas son muy buenas noticias ahora podremos trabajar todos juntos- Festejaba Sho al momento en que colocaba las dichosas piedras en su lugar correspondiente en la torre.

-¡Hi! Ahora seremos inseparables- Agregaba Jellal emocionado por la noticia.

-¡Qué felicidad!- iba a dirigirme a colocar las piedras, pero algo duro se estrella contra de mí, haciendo que deje caer las rocas.

-¡IIITEEEEE!- Cuando abro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que con lo que me había atropellado era nada más y nada menos el jefe de nuestra división, que en estos momentos se encontraba sangrando por las rocas que había dejado caer sobre él.

-¡Erza! ¿Qué ocurrió?- Veo al peliazul corriendo a mi lado junto a los demás.

-Puu..puueess…yoo..- _Felicitaciones Erza, acabas de hacer otro desastre, ahora sí que estás muerta._

-El jefe…- Habla Wally sorprendido por lo que tenía frente a él.

-Es mejor que salgas de aquí, Erza- Me dice el rubio con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Jellal, llévala lejos de aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de esto- Sentencia Simon señalando al malvado hombre, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba adornado con múltiples rocas.

-Pe..pero…- No quería dejar a mis amigos solos, es MI error tengo que enmendarlo sola, YO fui la que no se fijó que el jefe se encontraba sentado en ese lugar, así que soy Yo la que tiene que salir de esta situación, no ELLOS.

-¡Váyanse! Seguramente se acuerda a la perfección de tu rostro, por lo que no te debes meter en más problemas nee-san, si te vuelven a castigar podrías incluso perder una mano, más aún por esto- Me habla Milliana, señalando al hombre tirado en el suelo. De repente se escucha el ruido de las rocas cayendo, empezaba a retomar la consciencia a quien acababa de noquear. _Oh Kami-sama, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?_

-Vámonos Erza- Jellal se aferra a mi brazo y me arrastra lejos de ahí. _Otra vez siendo salvada._ Si darme cuenta, ya me encontraba a unos buenos minutos lejos de ese lugar.

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Comienzo a llorar descontroladamente. -S _eguramente era por eso que los habían llamado, ahora tendrán que recibir MI castigo._

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan inútil?! ¡¿Por qué no he podido hacer nada por ellos?! ¡Soy una infeliz incapaz de hacer algo por si sola!¡Los volví a meter en problemas! ¡Siempre sufren por MI culpa! ¡¿Por qué?!- ¡ _OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA MALDITA VEZ OCURRE!_

-¡Cálmate Erza!- Me decía un Jellal entre molesto y preocupado.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡MIS AMIGOS acaban de ser llevados a un CASTIGO por MI CULPA! ¡No soy una especie de "heroína" como tú! ¡Soy un desastre de persona que se la pasa arruinando la vida de otros! ¡ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES!

Todo quedó en silencio, casi perdía la voz por todo lo que había gritado, pero no me importaba, me dolía la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el sufrimiento que deben de estar padeciendo mis amigos.

-No quiero a volver a escuchar lo que acabas de decir…- Jellal comienza a hablar en voz baja, y eso hace que una de mi atención se centrara en él, mientras que la otra seguía perdida en pensamientos que me bombardeaban sin ceder. – ¿Acaso no entiendes que sin ti ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido sobrevivir a esta maldita prisión? ¡Sin ti seguramente ya ni siquiera podríamos considerarnos a nosotros mismos humanos! Seríamos en el mejor de los casos unos perros sarnosos que obedecerían a estas personas hasta su muerte, si no es que ya lo estuviéramos haciéndolo como muertos vivientes.

Todo me daba vueltas, no entendía qué era lo que sentía, ¿dolor y tristeza por hacer sufrir? ¿rencor y odio hacia aquellos que nos oprimían? ¿frustración y desesperación al saber que todo lo echaba a perder? ¿una gratitud reconfortante al escuchar las palabras del peliazul? O talvez ¿todos a la vez? _-¿Qué ocurre? No entiendo ¿Qué es esto? No veo nada ¿Qué es ese sonido? Mi corazón acelerado ¿Qué es lo que siento? No lo sé. Todo está oscuro, sin embargo colores aún se vislumbran. Por favor Erza tú puedes verla, sabes que existe, no te rindas, eres una guerrera, si mueres ahora ¿quién los protegerá? El amanecer está cerca, la claridad va a llegar, dispersa todos aquellos colores que te consumen. Recuerda, hay personas que te aman._

Mis lágrimas surcaban mi rostro, dejando tras de ellas una estela resplandeciente y cristalina. Me abalancé a los brazos de mi amigo sin pensar, necesitaba recordar lo que era sentirse necesitada y amada, quería poder volver a entender la necesidad de vivir y permitir a los demás gozar de ella. Tenía la obligación de volverme más fuerte para salvar algún día a aquellos que habían sufrido como yo, como nosotros.

-Por favor Erza- Jellal comenzó a hablar, levanté la cabeza para apreciar las lágrimas que al igual que las mías no dejaban de salir. –No vuelvas a desear algo como eso, si te vas nos quedaremos solos, eres parte de nuestra familia, y si alguno de nosotros sufre, todos los demás tenemos que compartir ese sentimiento. Te prometo que en un futuro vamos a ser capaces de enmendar todos los errores que hemos cometido y ayudar a todos los que por algún motivo su rostro muestra dolor, mediante nuestras experiencias que, aunque ahora parezcan dolorosas, van a ser nuestra guía más adelante. Así que hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Erza Scarlet. –Me sonrió calurosamente luego de esa última frase, mi corazón se aceleró, pero esta vez por la felicidad y esperanza que emanaban de mi querido amigo, y que me brindaban fuerzas para poder volver a ver, escuchar, sentir y entender la realidad a la que enfrentaba, y me hacía creer que realmente sería capaz de dar la mayor alegría a mis seres queridos, y retribuirles y pagarles todo lo que han hecho y han tenido que pasar por mí. _–Realmente ustedes son héroes y mi meta a alcanzar._

\- Gracias Jellal…- Y me quedé dormida sin percatarme.

 **Al día siguiente**

-¡Ohayoooo, nee-chaaan!

\- ¿Milliana…? -Me dolía la cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón una reconfortante tranquilidad me invadía. _-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¡Es verdad…!_ \- ¡Minna! ¿Están todos bien? ¿Les hicieron algo? ¡Onegai, díganme!- Estaba ansiosa por saber todo. _–Si algo les ocurrió, no podría perdonarme…_

\- Hola Erza, ohayo. –Un feliz Simon me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de animarme, pero eso no respondía a mis preguntas.

-Díganme qué fue lo que ocurrió, si no, no podría seguir hablando con ustedes tan naturalmente y tendría que pedirle a los guardias un cambio de celda porque mis compañeros prisioneros me molestan- Empecé a amenazarlos con una especie de puchero en mi rostro.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila, te lo vamos a decir, después de todo un verdadero _dandy_ le cuenta todo a sus nakkama. –Dice Wally tratando de recrear una pose que el personaje principal de una película de mafiosos había hecho en una escena.

-Bien. Entonces, cuéntenme.

\- Luego de que nos sacaran de la celda, fuimos arrastrados a la oficina de la persona que nos llamaba. –Empezó a contar Sho. –Tratamos de escapar una vez pero nos atraparon fácilmente, después de todo no habíamos cenado todavía, y luego de unos minutos de rondar por pasillos, al fin llegamos a ese lugar. El estúpido hombre nos dijo que entráramos, y que cerráramos la puerta detrás de nosotros entonces… -No pudo continuar porque "cierta persona lo interrumpió".

-¡Sí! Y entonces la puerta izo ¡BAAM! Cuando se cerró y nos asustamos muuchooo, pero como no podíamos irnos nos quedamos ahí parados. –Milliana estaba contando enérgicamente, pero nuevamente otro quiso seguir la historia.

-Entonces el jefe nos dijo que le dijéramos quién había sido el que le tiró las rocas encima, ya que fuimos los primeros que vio cunado recuperó la conciencia. Obviamente no nos íbamos a inculpar, así que le dijimos que uno de los caballos que estaba arreando las rocas se había salido de control y cuando tratamos de detenerlo, la carga que llevaba salió volando y le cayó encima a él junto con las rocas que llevaba una niña que pasaba a su lado. –Wally no paraba de reír y la risa fue contagiada al resto de nosotros.

-Y ¿el jefe se creyó semejante disparate? –No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Aunque parezca mentira, se creyó todas y cada una de nuestras palabras, pues aparentemente, en esa zona de construcción realmente ayer hubo un incidente con un caballo, y pensó que seguramente había sido el mismo. –Simon me miraba con cariño y fraternidad, ya estaba tranquila, no podía haber buscado un mejor final. _–Gracias a Dios que todo salió bien, Jellal tenía razón…_

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja!- No podíamos dejar de reír y cuando nos calmábamos, volvíamos a mirarnos las caras y las risotadas volvían a salir.

-Jajajaja, es increíble…- En ese momento volteo y veo que Jellal me sonría como había hecho ayer, sin embargo esta vez le devuelvo el gesto y le agradezco silenciosamente lo que había hecho por mí ayer. _–Prometo no volver a dejar que mis amigos sientan tristeza o dolor de alguna forma, me convertiré en la guerrera más poderosa y lograré salvar a todo aquel que lo requiera. Lo haré por ellos._ –Y entonces, mis pensamientos se concentran en mi "familia", aquella que reirá y llorará conmigo siempre, y yo con ellos.

Ta ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado drama, pero me parece que quedó OK (Konata style). Para la próxima prometo lemon, pero ¿qué pareja quieren?, para que les sea más fácil, he visto animes yaoi (HE VISTO), así que cualquier pareja de esta clase y de cualquier otro anime háganmela saber para publicar una historia que les pueda gustar.

~~Byee byee~~


End file.
